


Dirty

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, self esteem problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine used to love being talked to like this but now it just made him feel horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

He liked the moments when they were quiet; when all they could hear was their gasping breath. 

He liked focusing on Kurt’s hands touching him, his lips brushing against his own, and the way his shuddering breath felt against his skin. It felt like they were really connected and it reminded Blaine just how lucky he was. 

“You like that? I know you do, whore,” Kurt grunted out into his neck and Blaine just tried to focus on the way Kurt’s hair felt soft where his fingers stroked it at the back of his neck. “Dirty whore.”

In the past this had been a fun game. Blaine liked knowing that he was Kurt’s. He liked to feel that Kurt was taking what he wanted and loved the feeling of white-hot arousal that flooded through him at the words. Then, the cheating happened and it made it horrible. That playful, fun thing that was his and Kurt’s was tainted. 

Whore.

Toy.

Slut.

The words coming from Eli felt wrong and slimy. It wasn’t fun or playful, Eli honestly saw him as something to use. He didn’t feel treasured or worshiped; he felt cheap. 

After they got back together it took time to get that comfortable with each other again. The first time they went back to the dirty talk after they got back together it shocked Blaine how different it felt. It wasn’t hot or arousing, it felt sickening. Shame flooded through him and he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. 

How could he stop this? Did he even want to? Maybe over time he would get used to it and enjoy it again.

But it didn’t happen. 

Every word reminded him of the biggest mistake he ever made. It felt like he actually meant the words, like that was what he really thought of Blaine and it hurt. But the explanation might hurt more. What could he say? Could he really explain that he didn’t enjoy something anymore because he slept with someone else?

“God, you were made to be fucked. You’re hungry for it. You whore,” Kurt moaned and Blaine didn’t realize he was moaning until Kurt froze above him. “Blaine?”

“I’m fine,” his voice cracked and he tried to force a smile on his face. “Keep going.”

To his horror, Kurt’s face fell and he pulled back. Instantly Blaine felt cold and wrapped the sheets around himself, closing his eyes tightly. Kurt placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he flinched away, instantly hating himself. 

“Did I hurt you?” Kurt’s voice was so soft and scared that it broke his heart and he cried harder. “Blaine, you’re scaring me.”

“I don’t like the dirty talk,” Blaine blurted out and Kurt went quiet.

“…okay?”

“I used to,” his chest hitched. “I mean, it was our thing but then when…when I slept with Eli he said all those things too and now it’s all I can think of. It makes me feel like an object and like you don’t care. I hate it.”

There was a beat of silence and then he felt Kurt’s hands gently cup his face. “Hey, hey, look at me.”

“Please don’t break up with me,” he choked out, terrified to open his eyes. 

“Look at me.”

He opened his eyes and instead of anger he saw nothing but love and relaxed, leaning into Kurt. 

“I’m not mad and I’m not breaking up with you,” he said gently. “I also don’t ever want to do anything that you don’t like. Do I wish it could be different? Yes but we can’t change what happened. I don’t want you ever to hide anything like this from me because you’re scared of me breaking up with you.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Blaine whispered and Kurt gave him a small smile before kissing him gently. 

“You deserve everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt enjoys dirty talk, constantly calling Blaine a dirty whore, slut etc in bed. Blaine never minded before, but after they get back together after the cheating, he takes it personally and it really upsets him. He’s scared to bring it up in case Kurt won’t want to have sex with him anymore, but eventually Kurt figures it out


End file.
